User talk:Fexghadi
Your opinion please I would love to hear it over here. There are also discussion on other subjects which might be nice to participate in here (about categorization), over here (about creating new pages). If you don't feel like talking about those subjects, that's fine. But i would love to hear what you think about it. Well I will update it to reflect more data, just wanted to get the core and most important stuff up first before I hacked the nitty gritty of the lesser items. Acheron143 04:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Evokers and some classes only take 1 handed items, not 2 handed items. I just did a little looking a testing. Acheron143 23:39, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Healers accept 1 and 2 handed blunt weapons, Summoners will go for 1 and 2 handed spears, and I have no difference in the % shown when suggesting a 1 or 2 handed axe to a Singing Axe. That being said, I'm sticking into the palace and don't see any Evoker anymore, but as they only accept Daggers and Staves, I fail to see your point. Those weapon categories don't have any 1H or 2H subdivision. Fexghadi 23:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you in for it? Would you like to have some extra buttons, getting a bit more options and a promotion on the wiki? I have seen your contributions and feel that it might be good to give you admin status. But only if you feel you are 'up to it'. Factually not much changes, beside that you get some extra buttons and a bit of extra responsibility to behave nicely (which you are doing, no doubt about that). We could use your efforts in continueing participation to improving the wiki. Let me know what you think :Well, I guess it can't hurt anyway, but my participation is rather occasional. There might be times when I don't login for a few days, for example, and others when I spend all day improving an article that I think will really help the players (like the bonus stat things or the more recent item efficiency tables). I wouldn't mind getting those few extra buttons, but I wouldn't feel more obliged to get here more frequently because of that. Though if I get them, you can be sure I'll use them for the good of the wiki. :So, if you need more info, just let me know. Fexghadi 22:19, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It isn't required to be here daily to be a good admin. Welcome on board. You are now officially an admin, and i will post an update on the community message about it as well as the front page. ::If you feel you need any help, info or yust want to ask something, you know where to find me. ::BTW, it might be nice if you also make a nice signature for yourself and add a little something about you on your user page. :: :::I'll need a bit of help on where I can make up for a nice signature thing... Fexghadi 14:44, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I had a big laugh at your userpage. Hilarious also the pic you use as profile picture. ::::About your sig: You can offcourse try and imitate me, FourteenDays, Leviathan 89, Godisme or be creative yourself ;). Do notice that my signature isn't pretty looking for monobook users (the other skin fairly frequently used by wikians). ::::Oh btw, i also replied to your comment on my talkpage :::: :::::Seems the signature thing won't work, although I followed the instructions on 15Days' page... that's what I get with 3~: }} ::::::That signature replacement line is case sensitive. Use }} instead (it will result into this: ) I would however recommend using slightly adjusted colors to make people able to differentiate between admins on this wiki. :::::: :::::::Will do. Thanks. :::::::Edit: I can't get it to work whatever I do... >.< Fexghadi 16:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::For the greater good... Fexghadi Talk S&P 17:25,11/26/2011 Could use some help Dear Fexghadi I know you have been doing a VERY great deal with helping out on this wiki. Recently the admin group has been granted information which is really good to have on the wiki. It is however a bit much. Would you be so kind to if you feel like helping out to inserting this information onto the wiki? It will certainly give the wiki a massive boost in valuable information. Thanks for considering it. :Mailed you Fexghadi Talk S&P 22:55,12/5/2011 Beginner guides update talk section Gonna get started soon (± 2 hours after this post) Came back later than foreseen from the gym, will start after dinner Personal opinion versus stretching out information Dear Fex, Today i saw you adjusting a gameplay guide to display the quote: '... but still... who wants staves?' instead of 'and is carpenter-only.' I do understand that is your point of view, and that you truely believe staves are not worth your time and effort. However this page is meant as informative part of the wiki and therefor personal opinions should be kept to the minimum in my perspective. So while you could think this to be true, others might think otherwise. Therefor i think it is wise to try and avoid inserting your personal beliefs into the wiki unless specifically stated (and on a specific page where it is clear to be your opinion, like for instance a blog post or something). Thanks for the help you have given so far. Appreciate what you have been adding to the wiki. ::Well, I removed that information for the single good reason that that staff isn't carpenter-only (and the category page is probably wrong or I misread it). About the "who wants staves?" thing, I maybe should have been less ironic and just written "Staves aren't in great demand anyway". Up to you to change that little sentence if you think it doesn't fit in the table. I'm ok with that. :::I have removed the comment. Staves where in fairly great demand back when i was playing. :::On a side note, can you confirm or deny this, and tell me what update he is talking about. :::